I'll Be Yours And You'll Be Mine
by behindabruise
Summary: Elena and Damon - their perfect time together. If the ill-fated lovers could be together. Of course it's DELENA!


I was inside the Salvatore home, lying on the rug in the parlor, the first room one saw when they entered the grand house. A warm fire was crackling in the fireplace, and I realized I was cold. I got up from my restful position and crawled over to the fireplace, pulling my knees to my chest, and stretching my arms out. Then I realized that I was only wearing panties and a tank top. No wonder I was so cold. I did not even think to question my choice in apparel though.

After a while, my teeth stopped chattering and I felt entirely warm. I was satisfied, but not nearly enough. I wondered why I was here and where the Salvatore brothers had gone. Reluctantly, I rose from my comfortable place in front of the fire and immediately started shivering. But I didn't really care about my tremors. "Stefan? Damon? Where are you? Is anyone even home?" I cried, cupping my hands around my mouth. All I heard in response was my own voice echoing in the large house.

I sighed and grabbed a blanket from the couch that I hadn't noticed before. I sheathed myself in it before tiptoeing around the Salvatore home, looking for the brothers.

I checked all around the first floor with nothing. And I didn't dare go down into the basement alone. So I decided to ignore it and check the second floor. Surely they would be in their rooms.

I skulked up the ancient stairwell, trying to be absolutely silent. The stairs creaked relentlessly though. I cringed every time there was a groan from the overtaxed staircase.

I crept onto the second floor. The lights that illuminated the hallway were all turned on, and each door opened, the lights from those rooms streaming into the hall, but I saw no one and I heard no one. I checked Stefan's room at the end of the hall.

Among the ancient bookcases and antique furniture, I found no one. Everything was the exact same though: the books were aligned, his closet was clean, and his bed was made. But it was a bit _too_ clean. As if no one had been in there for ages. As if, maybe, _no one_ had ever actually been in there. It was a frightening thought because it led to several others about Stefan – where had he gone? Why had he left?

I backed out of the room slowly, and into the hallway again.

A sudden burst of frigidity passed over me. I began to shake violently, my teeth clamping together. I folded my arms over myself in an attempt to retain some body warmth. But the more I stood there, the colder it became. I wanted to move, but I was just so cold.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I whipped my head to left, but saw nothing. I didn't take my eyes off of that space until somewhere else, I saw something move. I began to feel afraid. What was in here? And how would I protect myself?

"S-S-Stefan?" I asked softly through unyieldingly shivering teeth.

I felt a burst of energy surge within me, and it inspired me to run. So, I ran back into Stefan's room, the fear welling in me, and slammed the door behind me, locking it. My hands firmly pressed against the door. I was panting and shivering, but it was much warmer in Stefan's room than it had been in the hall. After a few more moments, when I had my body under control again, I turned around. And screamed.

"Elena! What are you doing in Stefan's room?" It was Damon. He had snuck up on me as he often did. "I was just at the store. We needed more food now that you're living here."

I narrowed my eyes at Damon. He smiled innocently, but that never meant he was innocent. If anything it meant he was hiding something. "Damon," I started, "what's going on?"

His forehead crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Where's Stefan?"

It was then that I peered deep into Damon's eyes. I watched his cerulean blue irises mold and then melt, turning from a solid to a liquid. It was beautiful, but I had never noticed it before. And this time when I gazed into Damon's eyes, I didn't see anything evil in them, as I often had before. There was usual a hint of mocking, a lie, deceit, or an ulterior motive hidden under the folds of blue. But not this time. All I saw was an light, innocent shade of blue, and nothing more. Maybe there was a hint of happiness, but I could have been wrong. It didn't seem natural.

I completely forgot about Stefan and where he was. I was lost in . . . Damon. I know it seemed odd, but I was so suddenly mesmerized by Damon, more so than I had ever been by Stefan, that I couldn't think about anything except him.

Damon appeared to be as lost as I was. He smirked the way he often did – that arrogant, sexy, confident smirk. And all I could think to do was to silence the smirk with my own lips.

But Damon did that for me. He leaned in, that beautiful smirk still on his face, and filled the gap between us. The kiss wasn't too fierce, but it wasn't timid either. It was perfect. Much like I was beginning to think Damon was. I thought he was perfect. I thought he was perfect much in the way I thought Stefan was perfect somewhere in my mind.

He pulled back, his crooked smirk beaming with arrogance. I smiled in the way I thought he did back at him. He slipped his hand into mine, and we went downstairs.

Our fingers were intertwined and it felt . . . nice. His fingers were cool, but I like feeling them in my hand. They were much too long for my own fingers, but I didn't mind at all. It was felt right, holding his hand, swinging it back and forth between us as we traveled down the staircase and into the kitchen-like area of the house.

When we entered the room, Damon suddenly swung me under his arm at his incredible vampire speed and pulled me close to his body, catching me off guard. I didn't mind though. He then pecked my lips and closed his eyes. He grinned and murmured, "I love toothpaste kisses."

He let me twirl once more before he scooped me up, cradling me, and I giggled. His smile was radiant as he led me into the parlor. In front of the fireplace there was a mattress that hadn't been there before. I didn't think of that. Damon laid me down on the mattress. He laid beside me and propped his head up on his elbow so he looked down on me, the stars from his sky blue eyes falling into mine.

He beamed and leaned down to kiss me. Again, it was very sweet, as the first one had been. But then we became more passionate, ardent. Our kiss became vigorous, but beautiful at the same time. His lips were soft, and they molded into mine like puzzle pieces. The more I kissed him, the more infatuation I felt for Damon. And so that coursed on within me, and I wanted to kiss Damon more. I wanted to be with him. It was such a lovely infatuation. It made me so, so happy.

Damon pulled back, his face serene. He had a golden grin upon his lips, and I ran my fingers over it. He brushed my face, sweeping loose hairs away from my face.

I knitted my eyebrows, a sudden thought occurring to me. Damon sensed my contemplation and grazed my cheek with his tepid lips, looking into my eyes, waiting for me to say something. Finally, with a cracked voice, I murmured, "Is this real?"

Damon smiled peacefully, the worry in his eyes vanishing, being replaced with relief. He didn't answer. Instead he kissed my neck, or just barely so – his lips feathered my neck. It was tantalizing, irresistible. It made me want him; I wanted him so much.

He sensed this as well, and sighed contently, and he finally kissed my lips. And then we did the things that lovers do, like give each other heart-shaped bruises and divine late night kisses.

It all ended so happily as I whispered to Damon, "I'll be yours and you'll be mine." He then kissed my forehead and everything in the entire world seemed so right, so _perfect_.

And then I woke.

I awoke with a start, my heart pumping feverishly. I grasped my chest, panting. I realized I had been sweating. I also felt extremely happy. As well as confused and slightly distressed. But this amazing happiness eclipsed it all. And so it was hours until I fell asleep again, replaying the dream over and over inside my head, hoping that I would see Damon soon. Hoping I would see him then, right there, that he would appear in my room. and I could tell him of my incredible dream.

**I know. Oh, the things we could do with Delena (;**

** So, review. AND I will tell you WHY you should review. Ready? YOU SHOULD REVIEW IN ORDER TO ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS:**

** 1. Are you Team Delena? Tell me what you think of their dream relationship in this fic.**

** 2. Should I make this a whole story? Or do you think it's sweeter just as a OneShot? I think it might be better as a OneShot. This is just a snapshot of how life with Damon/Elena could be, and I like that idea. But if enough of you guys want a story, that could happen(;**

** SO, should this be a FULL story? Are you TEAM DELENA? Let me know in a review, lovelies xx**


End file.
